I Want To Hold Your Hand
by GorgeousGranger
Summary: What if Ron and Hermione broke up? What if Ginny and Harry never got together and what if Harry and Hermione got together? Find out what happens in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked down at the pages of her history of magic book. It was her last day at Hogwarts and she was quite excited to be leaving, but she was also sad. She was sad to be leaving the school of magic she had attended for seven years. The school where she met her best friend, Harry.

"Hermione come on, we're gong to miss the feast." Harry said, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione nodded. "Just a minute, I'll be done in a while, you go along without me Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and walked off to the great hall to go eat at the feast.  
Hermione on the other hand had kept packing. Once she was done she started to head towards the great hall. Ron was off snogging with Lavender Brown, and it hurt Hermione. She had loved Ron dearly, but she knew that their short term relationship was put to rest and at an end.

Harry could see the hurt on Hermione's face. Ron and Harry barely spoke to one another anymore because of it. Ron was always trying to push Harry to take his side. But in all reality, he knew Hermione's side was a safer bet. Eating her food, Hermione looked over at Ron and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, couldn't he do that somewhere else?" Hermione asked angrily and she huffed. Harry sighed and looked at her.

"Just ignore him Mione, he's not worth your energy." Harry said. Hermione nodded and began eating her food again.

Shortly after, professor McGonagall talked and talked. Going on about how they had defeated Voldemort and how she was so proud of her students. Hermione and Harry were still close with each other. Harry held her hand and she held his. His cheeks now a rosy red colour and Hermione's a tinted pink shade.

Harry wanted to tell Hermione that he liked her, but he couldn't. At least not now. Not now that she had just broken up with Ron last month. As McGonagall kept going on and on, Ginny looked over at Harry with a smile and she had been holding onto Dean Thomas.

Harry waved to Ginny, but quickly looked over at Hermione. He knew that he had to tell her at some point, and that time he would tell her, that would be very, very soon.

 _ **AU: Hope you liked it. This is my first**_ **_Harmione fanfic so I hope you enjoy it :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

After McGonagall was done speaking and everyone was done eating, Hermione got up and Harry got up as well. Ron on the other hand looked over at his best mate. On the outside he was smiling, but on the inside he was bubbling with anger. Harry hadn't sided with him and that irked Ron.

Getting up from his seat after the continuous snogging with Lavender Brown, Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione. Hermione sighed and looked over at Harry. The two still holding hands. Ron saw this and his face quickly began to turn red. They both saw this and let go of each other.

"Hello Ronald." Hermione said kindly. Ron just looked over at her and stuck his nose in the air. Hands behind his back, and he gave them a fake bright smile.

"Oh, hi..." Ron said flatly. Hermione frowned at his comment.

Ron was being quite a prat to Hermione, and she wasn't happy about it. She got that he was upset with the fact that she had been holding hands with Harry, but why? Why was Ron so mad? Had he realized that he screwed up, or had it been that he wasn't having a good day? Hermione's thoughts soared around inside her brain, causing her to have a massive headache.

"Harry, I've got a headache..." Hermione said, and she held onto her forehead in pain. Ron growled.

"It's cause I'm here isn't it?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed. Her headache got worse.

"Ron please don't make a fuss." Harry said and he looked at Hermione seriously.

Ron groaned at this. Harry was never one to treat Hermione like one of his crushes. Although Harry was kind and always looked out for Hermione, Harry had never really had any interest in Hermione. At least, not with Ron knowing. Now that the two were officially broken up, Harry wanted to start dating Hermione, but would wait for her once she was ready to start dating again.

"Why shouldn't I, you're my best mate and you're hooking up with my ex." Ron growled. Lavender Brown came over. Her face as red as a tomato with anger once she saw Hermione.

"Ron darling, what's going on?" Lavender asked. Hermione sighed.

"Nothing is going on, come on Harry, lets go." Hermione said and the two walked off back to Gryffindor tower to pack the rest of their things and say goodbye to their other classmates.

AU: I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two :)

Xoxo,

~GorgeousGranger


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="68c9c90d7879f709218b0854c983c049"As soon as they got out of The Great Hall, more drama started to arise. Draco Malfoy himself had stopped the two from going any farther and smirked at them both. Harry and Hermione stood close. Draco laughed tauntingly./p  
p data-p-id="e72c737d5a7f8616611d7d637b5227ca""What's the matter Potter, didn't like what Weasel had to say to this mudblood?" He asked pointing to Hermione. Hermione's eyes started to get glassy./p  
p data-p-id="9b77e396ac9480dddd0542e6f596ab17"Everything going on was just too much for her, and she needed it to stop. She just needed a breather. Just one simple breather. That was all she asked. All she asked was for it to stop, but it wouldn't. Because knowing Malfoy he would keep going. Hermione and Harry started to walk off, but Draco caught up with them./p  
p data-p-id="ec0547b28e8194f0b02fc3e1b52c58aa""Piss off Malfoy!" Harry said and he clenched his teeth in anger./p  
p data-p-id="18f71b374a8f3b050ac671e4de249ae7"Hermione looked at Malfoy and growled at him. Malfoy just laughed and he passed by. Hermione groaned in frustration and as soon as they got to the Gryffindor common room, Neville stopped them in their tracks./p  
p data-p-id="a99a81d59117e81c0870ce899672a75b""Congratulations Harry, you defeated Voldemort!" Neville said./p  
p data-p-id="b917d7c1c9b5d8e7cc4d8f377e776e32"Hermione shivered at Voldemorts name, in which Harry saw. This caused him to wrap his arm around Hermione comfortingly. Neville saw this and smiled a little. But soon frowned once Ron came in holding onto Lavender Brown./p  
p data-p-id="66fc65a9dcf6e4031e5c341396ed584e""Harry, are you doing anything this summer?" Ron asked, as he walked over to Harry. Harry looked at him with confusion./p  
p data-p-id="a68a3ae082d3e144f2753c8359cac559""Weren't you angry with me earlier?" Harry asked. Ron laughed./p  
p data-p-id="0b01046213be05cfee8267a6b0bd8c26""You know me, my knickers get into a bunch some times in the morning." Ron said laughing and he slapped Harry's back playfully./p  
p data-p-id="296cadc2d86813f3cc8eb7f9d1055a72"Hermione looked at this and rolled her eyes. Something was fishy about this. Yet she kept quiet. Knowing it was best for both she and Harry. Hermione glanced around the room./p  
p data-p-id="8f2ca33fa8ead832a5cc1494143d1c03""Apparently so do Lavenders." Hermione mumbled./p  
p data-p-id="992a68ada2c51db7a99fc60905744130""I heard that Hermione." Ron snarled. br /Hermione lost it./p  
p data-p-id="a8eb1b509e49df29b4e925647e98b456""Oh shut up Ron!" she yelled./p  
p data-p-id="ce91c5c4f093d6ae7abffbfd9c833629"It was times like these where Harry wished he hadn't been in the room, but he knew he had to support Hermione. After all, Ron did break her heart, and Hermione wasn't crazy like Ron said she was. No not at all./p  
p data-p-id="615604dc224b00f9661d98f43f437150"Hermione granger was the brightest witch of her age in her year. No one could compare to her. Not even any of the female Ravenclaw students. Ron began to get angry again./p  
p data-p-id="8b407313e95b8af3e96b1ba6bab75e37""Why should I?" Ron asked defiantly. br /Hermione crossed her arms above her chest./p  
p data-p-id="e485bf42bb81cd947b63dbbef1850675""Because nobody, especially any girl, likes a jealous prat like yourself!" Hermione yelled./p  
p data-p-id="1f0416efa97983cb1f2762c5bfd028c1""You've got to be barking. Me jealous?!" Ron asked angrily./p  
p data-p-id="1de60deeb35f8183f7b5c2232ea03274"Hermione rolled her eyes once more at Ron's stupidity. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron's denial. br /It was completely ridiculous, and she wanted nothing more than to strangle him to death./p  
p data-p-id="9c3df5a43525bcf28d56c4b4c31e946c""Admit it Ron, you are jealous!" she snapped. Ron growled./p  
p data-p-id="78c0162c8ef2a5b01e2abea5821ba373""No I'm not!" he said and he smacked Hermione across the face./p  
p data-p-id="c56966d399b0e840c9f3b6aa520cd138"Hermione now in complete shock was now looking down at the floor. What he had just done had hurt her. Harry looked over at Ron angrily. He hit Hermione. He hit the one that he truly loved./p  
p data-p-id="31c524811044f379879d394c7d6cb9d8""Hermione I'm sorry i-" Harry stopped Ron from speaking any farther/p  
p data-p-id="561fba0bdd0e70d6ca7086774304371d""Get away from her Ron!" Harry yelled. Hermione cried after she snapped out of the shock./p  
p data-p-id="54d6a9893fa277ae0828278f0474015d""But-"/p  
p data-p-id="52c82767f3076ff3730ea8926edc6746""Get away from her!" Harry yelled again and Ron walked off./p  
p data-p-id="b807f8eb4e4ffe53af54f6031f2ad977"Hermione looked up at Harry and Harry looked down at her. Their eyes connected to one another and Harry blushed. Also Hermione. Then put of nowhere Harry did something impulsive. Something he thought he'd never do. He kissed her./p  
p data-p-id="b37af7dcfa1c1cca7539461739f86e9c"Harry kissed the love of his life./p  
p data-p-id="a95065a9cb012953e680000d92f21016"Hermione Granger... ❤/p  
p data-p-id="79b5959db7e13af29eb5fb7f3f27eaae"_/p  
p data-p-id="ed2435e269eb377b8314394a149c1f31"AU: I hope you liked this chapter :)br /I worked super hard on it :)/p  
p data-p-id="02d6559c63a30fe9b9c30d4147b46ca5"~GoregeousGranger/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked back at Harry. She was speechless. She couldn't believe that he had just kissed her! In her head she was screaming. However, her mouth just hung open in shock.

"H-Harry..." Hermione trailed off. Harry blushed and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione!" Harry apologized. Hermione just blushed.

Without Harry noticing, Hermione had feelings for him as well.  
His feelings were very deep and he wanted her to know how he felt, but now that she knew Harry had wished he could take it all back. He wish he could just go in time and make sure that he wouldn't have done what he just did.

"N-no Harry, don't be." Hermione said, and she kissed him back.

The kiss they shared was sweet, but passionate. Hermione's eyes were closed as her small lips connected to Harry's. Harry held her close and they kept kissing. It was as if time had stood still and they were the only humans on the face of this planet earth. Hermione broke the kiss slowly.

Hermione looked into Harry's greenish blue eyes and Harry stared into her brown ones with love. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. The two were utterly and hopelessly in love with each other. Harry spoke up.

"Wow..." Harry said, as his eyes widened.

Hermione blushed at him and smiled.  
She had been waiting a long time to do that. Harry smiled back. He thought the red color that was tinted on Hermione's cheeks was cute. In fact he had always thought that.

"I like you Harry..." Hermione said blushing. Harry's face turned red.

"I like you too Hermione..." Harry said blushing, and Hermione held onto his hand.

Whispering; "Never let go of my hand."


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="45f35d2e240a1c21ed5e86c0bac77cbd"During the afternoon, Hermione and Harry set off to the Hogwarts express. br /The two had everything packed up, and they were accompanied by Ginny and Dean. Ginny looked over at Hermione and smiled. Hermione looked at her and smiled back./p  
p data-p-id="e57a7cfdda5440469b8c19dc44381c2e""So, is it true?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her puzzled./p  
p data-p-id="561eb876df6e58e2dfee9f921803b74f""What's true?" Hermione asked. Not knowing what Ginny had been getting at./p  
p data-p-id="1689abff6d6a1c614346adc6ef3ff2c0""Is it true that Ron slapped you across the face?" Ginny asked with concern. Hermione's eyes widened./p  
p data-p-id="ab89a856125721296a9acd2082d4ad88"How did Ginny know this? Did Ron tell her? And why was Ginny asking her if it was true? Hermione was now slightly light headed from all of the questions that roamed around in her head. Harry just looked over at Hermione with concern and held onto her hand./p  
p data-p-id="3cbcb6a102d3247245bed445d1d81218""Hermione," Ginny said, but Hermione didn't answer./p  
p data-p-id="863aba27ef729a022d462485ec612cda""Hermione!" Ginny said seriously. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ginny./p  
p data-p-id="f1fa8bd78725b79aa1656b9a8c2a0fb4""Yeah Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny just looked at he with concern./p  
p data-p-id="026c17bc265ede38f13568a164a9fdaa""You didn't answer my question." Ginny said./p  
p data-p-id="277ea97047f4932aa63552a8e33eced3"Hermione smiled at Ginny sweetly. br /How was she supposed to tell her that it was true that her brother slapped her across the face? She probably wouldn't believe her anyways. So why even try?/p  
p data-p-id="c50600f7dac1900838e1cff340593af2""Oh. Um, yes...It's true.." br /Hermione said./p  
p data-p-id="3b21813ea8b4043645a4303fe9841212"Ginny looked at Hermione sadly. It wasn't right for Ron to slap her across the face. Hermione was such a good person, and Ron was such a prat. She knew she had to punish Ron for this later. Because hitting a woman is wrong. Very terribly wrong!/p  
p data-p-id="eb7a309d38816d8a130c7476190f4321""I'm sorry that happened to you." Ginny said sadly. Hermione sighed./p  
p data-p-id="b35e3b92ca14f172619588ed80daae4f""It's fine really Gin," Hermione said./p  
p data-p-id="4c13f1db5352dedfd8a02a4c0cd188ab"Once they boarded onto the train Hermione sat in a compartment. Her stuff was stowed away and she lied her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at her and Hermione sighed. br /This was the best feeling in the world to Hermione, as well as it being the best thing in the world for Harry. /p 


	6. Chapter 6

During the train ride Hermione fell asleep. Her head on Harry's shoulder and her eyes closed. She looked peaceful and Harry smiled at hermiones beautiful and peaceful face. She was absolutely gorgeous, and he couldn't wait to see those almond eyes open again.

As Hermione slept Harry held onto her and kept her close by. Meanwhile, Ron and lavender came into the compartment and Ron snarled at Harry.

"I see you're with Hermione." he said

Harry groaned and shook his head.

"Yes Ron I'm with Hermione, and she's sleeping at the moment." Harry said. Ron growled.

"She never lied next to me." Ron groaned.

"Thats cause you're an arse Ron." Harry said sternly. Ron huffed and got up.

"I'm leaving!" Ron said angrily, and lavender for up too.

The two now walking out. Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. He began to stare at her gorgeous figure again and he played with her hair.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Harry said and he kissed her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the train came to a complete stop at the kings cross station, Harry woke Hermione up. As soon as Hermione got up, she grabbed her things and left the train with Harry. Harry held her hands as they walked off into the streets. Hermione smiled at him.

"So, about us..." Hermione trailed off. Harry chuckled.

"What about us?" He asked, looking into Hermiones eyes as they rolled their things out.

"Are we together now, you know, as a couple?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled.

"Forever and always, Mione." Harry said, and the two walked out of the kings cross station, leaving the world wonder, would they be together forever...

And through this short time, all Harry wanted to do was hold her hand.

The End.


End file.
